Do you want a side of Leo with that, extra crispy?
by ERidg17
Summary: The giant bronze sundials at either end of the fountain swung open. Two gold, flesh and blood, holy-crap-those-thing-are-going-to-burn-me-to-a-cr isp-then-eat-me dragons crawled out from the pits below. "So that's what's in the kennels." I said meekly. One shot. Leo POV


**Well, damn, these are fun! I should be updating my other fanfiction, but I'm too lazy to think of a new chapter right now. So this is out of the Lost Hero, in Medea's Macys or whatever it was called, when Jason and Leo start to fight.**

**Enjoy! If you've read the Kane Chronicles, check out my other one- shot!**

* * *

**Leo Pov**

I glared at Jason, who glared right back. He was always the star, always getting the attention. I voiced my opinions, not bothering to hold back.

"Jason's always the star. He always gets the attention and takes me for granted." Jason's eyes narrowed.

"You're annoying Leo. You never take anything seriously. You can't even fix a dragon." I felt a pang in my stomach as the anger rose up. Jason drew his gold sword, and I chose a hammer from my magic belt.

"Stop!" Piper pleaded. I payed her no mind. Jason was going to get what he deserved.

"Let them go, Piper," Medea urged. "I'm doing you a favor. Let it happen now, and it will make your choice so much easier. Enceladus will be pleased. You could have your father back today!" I payed half attention to what Her Highness was saying. In the back of my mind, questions swirled.

_What choice?_

_Have her father back?_

_Enchiladas?_

Part of me was wondering why I was fighting Jason; a small, insignificant part of me.

"You work for Enceladus." Piper looked horrified.

"Work for a giant? No. But we all serve a greater cause - a patron you cannot begin to challenge. Walk away, child of Aphrodite. This does not have to be your death too. Save yourself, and your father can go free." The rebellious part in my head was getting louder.

_No! You don't want to fight Jason! He's your best friend! _

The other part of my brain, the ADHD part, said, _Giant Enchiladas? Sign me up!_

I hesitated. Jason looked confused and unsteady. I kept my eyes on him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Her Highness throw something into the fountain, the one that was supposed to make us powerful and strong. I saw the air shimmer, and a woman popped up on it. I tried to process what was going on, but my brain was moving slowly, almost at a standstill.

"You lured my dad into a trap." Piper said. "You helped the giant-"

"Oh please, dear. You'll work yourself into a fit! I've prepared for this war for years, even before I was brought back to life. I'm a seer, like I said. I can tell the future as well as your little oracle. Years ago, still suffering in the Fields of Punishment, I had of vision of the seven of your so- called Great Prophecy. I saw your friend Leo here, and saw that he would be an important enemy one day. I stirred the consciousnesses of my patron, gave her this information, and she managed to wake just a little- just enough to visit him."

"Leo's mother." Piper said. "Leo, listen to this! She helped get your mother killed!" My brain was moving sluggishly still, and I had trouble even paying attention to their conversation.

"Uh- huh." I mumbled semi- coherently. I frowned down at my hammer. "So... I just attack Jason? That's okay?"

"Perfectly safe." She reassured me. I slipped deeper into my daze, though something still felt... off.

"Jason, Leo listen to me." Her voice was ridden with fear, desperation, and anger. "Medea is charming you. It's part of her magic. You are best friends. Don't fight each other. Fight her!"

I hesitated as her words sunk in. My mind cleared.

"Leo, was I just about to stab you?"

"Something about my mother...?" I frowned and turned toward Medea. "You... you're working for Dirt Woman. You sent her to the machine shop." I lifted the arm holding the hammer. She killed my mother. "Lady, I got a three- pound hammer with your name on it."

"Bah!" She sneered. "I'll simply collect payment another way."

She pressed one of the mosaic tiles on the floor, and the building rumbled. Jason swung his sword at Medea, but she dissolved into smoke and reappeared at the base of the escalator.

"You're slow, hero!" She laughed. "Take your frustration out on my pets!"

The giant bronze sundials at either end of the fountain swung open. Two gold, flesh and blood, _holy-crap-those-thing-are-going-to-burn-me-to-a-cr isp-then-eat-me_ dragons crawled out from the pits below. They weren't large compared to my Festus, but they were large enough.

"So that's what's in the kennels." I said meekly. The heat coming off their glittering skin was enough to fry and egg from several yards away.

"Don't look them in the eye." Jason ordered. "They'll paralyze you." Yeah, not looking them in the eye now.

"Indeed! These two dears have been with me a long time- sun dragons, you know, gifts form my grandfather Helios. They pulled my chariot when I left Cotinth, and now they will be your destruction. Ta- ta!"

The dragons lunged, and Jason and I charged to intercept. We worked like a team who had trained together for years instead of weeks. I pulled out my safety whistle and blew while dodging the dragons. Jason yelled, trying to keep the dragon's attention. I dodged a dragon, not noticing the one coming up behind me.

I found myself pinned to the floor, underneath the claws of a giant, steaming dragon.

_Oh holy crap, this thing is planning on a crispy side of Leo for lunch._

"Jason, help!" I called out, though knowing it was useless. He was on the other side of the room, fighting the other dragon.

_CRASH! _The stained glass splintered in a rain of multicolored shards, and Festus dropped into the department store. He snatched up a dragon in each claw.

"That's my boy!" I yelled. Festus hurled the sun dragons back into their pits, and I raced to press the marble tile, closing the sundials. The fourth floor was on fire, and Piper was backed up against the railing. I hauled myself aboard Festus, Jason following, the cages in Festus's claws. Medea yelled something to Piper, and she hesitated. Then she yelled something back and leaped over the railing.

She plummeted for a split second before Jason and I caught her securely and hauled her onto the dragon. I could hear Medea screaming in rage as the department store exploded behind us.

* * *

**Done! I think it turned out well, what about you guys? Tell me what you think, leave a review please!**


End file.
